Forever Love
by Eve Without Adam
Summary: Bella and Edward were married when they were human in 1917, but when the influenza hits they are separated. Will they meet again or will they stay separated?
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight and all of its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

Chapter 1

Alice and I are sitting on Allice's bed reviewing our history notes. Alice sighs next to me so I look at what she is seeing. A picture of Jasper Whitlock. The dead boy who has won my sister's heart. I look down at my left hand and sighed. I am getting married in a month to the man I love most. Edward Masen. "Bella. Bella. BELLA!" My sister Alice yells to me. "What, Alice?"  
"Can you please check the past and see how Jasper died. No one knows how. Please. Please. Please!"  
"Fine Alice. Check my future and see what I'm seeing. Okay?"  
"Yep!" I look down at Jasper's picture and close my eyes. I clear my thoughts and think Jasper Whitlock's Death over and over again. It slowly pops up.  
{Flashback}  
Jasper is riding his horse around the forest. Out of no where, three beautiful women come up. The most frightening yet stunning thing about them is their eyes. A bright fire truck red. "Hello," the brunette, Spanish one says, "my name is Maria and you, major, are one delicious smelling human."  
"Good-Evening ma'am." Jasper says.  
"He even has manners." The blond one says.  
"So handsome." The other one, this one a redhead, says.  
"You, major, will be the perfect commander for my army. No worries, this wont hurt," she says biting down on his neck, "just kidding." Then he begins to scream. His heart went faster after three days, then it stopped. The last thing I see is him opening up his eyes. No longer are they brown, but now they're a vibrant red.  
{End of Flashback}  
I look at Alice. She is crying. I understand why though. "Girls," mother calls, "dinner's ready." Me, Alice, and our younger sibling, Cynthia, all go to the dinner table. We say our daily prayer and begin to eat our meal. The next month flows by pretty quickly and finally it's my wedding day. My gown is the same one my mother wore. This is probably the best birthday present ever. Did I mention that today is my brithday? Well, it's my 16th birthday. I hear the wedding march begin to play and I walk down the isle. All I see is Edwards face. I almost don't even notice when it's time to say the 'I Dos', but I do. Then we're introduced as husband and wife. I love Edward so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight and all of its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 2

Two years have gone by and I've given birth to two lovely daughters in that time. They are twins. One has Edward's copper hair and my deep brown eyes, while the other has my hair and Edwards vibrant green eyes. They are both such beautiful two year olds. The influenza has spread around town although, I trust that God will keep us together. The only one of us not with each other is Alice. Last year, her powers slipped out and the town, not including Edward, our daughters, and me, freaked. She was immediately sent to an asylum. The sad thing is, she went missing. All they found of her is a pool of blood. I can't stand blood. It makes me sick, literally. At the sight of it, I grow weak and pale. Well, paler I guess because I am as pale as a vampire at most times. I also grow very faint at the scent. I know Edward, my daughters, and I will all make it through this sickness. We all will. It happened a few days later. Edward complained of having a major headache and being very tired. I think nothing of it and think it will pass. It doesn't. Over the next few days, he became worse and worse. He got a high fever and was slowly turning blue. I wonder why God does this to me. Killing off my sister and soon killing my husband. At least I'll still have my daughters. My Renee Elizabeth Masen, named after our mothers, and Mary Alice Masen, named after my beloved sister Alice. Tears run slowly down my face as Edwards breaths become heavier and as they lessen. No, no, no, no I continue to whisper no under my breathe. He won't die. They lord can't kill off the love of my life. Does the fact that I can do what I do make him love me less? If so, why? Aren't we all his children?


End file.
